This invention relates to fluid flow equalizing valve arrangements for providing substantially equal fluid flow rates in each of two fluid flow paths.
In a fluid powered arrangement which has two elements which are required to be moved in unison, it is frequently more convenient that each element shall be operated by a separate fluid powered actuator, instead of interconnecting these elements directly. Where identical separate actuators are provided it is necessary that the rates of flow of operating fluid to these actuators shall be identical.
In some fluid powered arrangements, as for example the thrust deflectors on gas turbine engines, it is required that the two fluid powered elements shall move in unison at a first speed in one direction and at a different speed in the other direction. It is an object of the present invention to provide a valve which can control two substantially equal first levels of flow in one direction and two substantially equal second levels of flow in the opposite direction.
It may also be required that the valve arrangement shall act to limit flows in both directions, the flow limit in the first direction being different from that in the second direction. It may further be required that in the event of one of the aforesaid actuators seizing the supply to the other actuator is shut off. A particular embodiment of the present invention provides the aforesaid flow-limiting and shut-off functions.